major_league_baseball_mlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jose Molina
José Benjamin Molina Matta (born June 3, 1975) is a professional baseball catcher for the Tampa Bay Rays of Major League Baseball. A two-time World Series champion, Molina is noted for his abilities in pitch-framing and in handling pitching staffs. Molina is the middle of three brothers (older brother Bengie and younger brother Yadier), all of whom have played catcher in Major League Baseball. They are the only three brothers in MLB history to all win World Series rings. Bengie and José did it together as members of the 2002 Anaheim Angels, and Yadier with the 2006 and 2011 Cardinals. José later won a second ring with the 2009 New York Yankees. Chicago Cubs Molina was drafted by the Chicago Cubs in the 14th round of the 1993 amateur draft. Molina's first major league team was the Cubs, for which he played 10 games in 1999. Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim He joined the then-Anaheim Angels in 2001 as a free agent, but played only a handful of games before establishing himself during the 2002 season as the Angels backup catcher for his brother, Bengie. In 2002, Molina got his first World Series ring as the Angels won the 2002 World Series against the San Francisco Giants. In 2005, Molina hit a career-best six home runs, and tied his career-high with 25 RBI, as he hit .306 against lefties. Following Bengie's departure from the Angels, José entered the 2006 season as the Angels' new starting catcher, though it was expected that rookie Jeff Mathis would also see substantial time handling the team's catching duties over the course of the season. Mathis struggled during the first month of the season, however, and was demoted to the minor leagues. Molina himself then struggled offensively, and the promising offensive performance of Mathis' replacement on the roster, rookie Mike Napoli, once again relegated Molina to the role of backup catcher. Still, Molina played in a career-high 78 games and had a career-best 225 at-bats in 2006. New York Yankees Molina with the New York Yankees in 2007. On July 21, 2007, Molina was traded to the New York Yankees for minor league pitcher Jeff Kennard. At the time of the trade, he had a .237 lifetime batting average, but had hit lefties much better (.269). He would go on to hit .318 for the Yankees with 1 home run. On December 3, 2007, the Yankees signed Molina to a two-year deal. He served as the team's starting catcher following a shoulder injury to Jorge Posada, but returned to the backup role when the Yankees acquired Iván Rodríguez. On September 21, 2008, Molina hit the last home run in the original Yankee Stadium, in the Yankees' final game at the ballpark, which was against the Baltimore Orioles. Following this event, he expressed satisfaction after closing the question presented by Babe Ruth in his last public speech at the facility, which closed by stating, "I was glad to have hit the first home run in this park. God only knows who will hit the last." Molina was successful in eight of nine sacrifice bunt attempts in 2008. In 2009, Molina again served as the Yankees' primary backup catcher, catching most of A.J. Burnett's games when possible and hitting .219 in 138 at bats (52 games). On October 29, 2009 in Game two of the 2009 World Series, he picked off Jayson Werth at first base becoming the first Yankees catcher to pick a baserunner off in the World Series since Yogi Berra who did the same in the 1950 World Series, also against the Philadelphia Phillies. Molina got his second World Series ring as the Yankees defeated the Phillies in the 2009 World Series in 6 games. Toronto Blue Jays On February 19, 2010, Molina signed a 1-year contract that included an option for 2011 with the Toronto Blue Jays. He had one of his best offensive seasons in 2010, producing a .681 OPS with 6 home runs over 57 games. Molina returned to the Jays for the 2011 season, providing veteran guidance to rookie J.P. Arencibia. The club picked up his option for $1.2million. In a rarely seen lineup move, Molina was named designated hitter on the May 27, 2011 against the White Sox. In addition to getting 3 hits on the night off of Mark Buehrle, Jose Molina and Rajai Davis executed a double steal; only Molina's 11th stolen base in his 12-year career. Tampa Bay Rays On November 28, 2011, Molina signed a one-year contract with the Tampa Bay Rays. After posting a .223 average with 8 home runs and 32 RBI, Molina's 2013 contract option for $1.8 million was picked up by the Rays. On December 2, 2013, after another season with Tampa Bay in which he hit .233 with 2 home runs and 18 RBI, Molina signed a two-year, $2.5 million contract with the Rays.